


Cheeky Halloween

by Griffinark



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinark/pseuds/Griffinark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a short story of how our four main characters get stuck in a (carnival) haunted house and them trying to find a way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeky Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I know Halloween was weeks ago but I thought this could be fun. This is just a REALLY short story, please do not take it seriously though.
> 
> Dedicated to one of my best friends aka Sasha! ;)

Halloween, a night of fun, games, sweets and joy. Well not for Jean, Sasha, Marco and Connie who have been trapped inside a Haunted House in a carnival for the past two hours. Sasha has resorted to cannibalism already. When she attempted to eat Jean! Thankfully Marco was there to stop him from being devoured by the hungry girl.

They turn corner after corner looking for a way out of this mad house. They reach a split way.  
"Oh crap, guess we'll have to split up" Jean said  
"Yep if it's our only chance of getting out of here!" Connie yelled.   
"Ok, how about I'll go with Jean and you can go with Sasha?" Marco suggested.   
"Yeah ok if we get even more lost we use our phone to find each other again, ok?" Sasha said   
"Yep" and with that they all went there separate ways.

Jean and Marco walked on for half an hour until, "Why don't we have a break Marco?"  
"Um, yeah sure. So uh, are you ok?"  
"Ok, now that we are alone" They stared at each other in silence. Before Marco wrapped his arm around Jean and pulled him in close. "I could say the same here"   
"Um, are y-you sure? I mean it's busy and kids will come round the corner and see well this and I um-"   
"Ssh, it's ok. None of that is going to happen. You're with me and I will protect you until my final breath. Jean, I love you and right now I couldn't care less if a street band come marching past because it won't matter if they'd stare I'd still love you". He pulled Jean closer, they were inches, centimeters, millimeters away so close you could-

 

**_*Vvvmm Vvvmm*_ **

 

Jean froze for a second before reaching in his pocket. Marco let out a disappointed sigh as Jean pulled away from him. He pressed the answer button on his phone.

 **"What?!"** He yelled down the phone.  
"Oh hey, have you guys found your way out yet?" It was Sasha  
"No, we haven't, you?"  
"Nope not even close but you know what I did find I think it was five minutes ago wait it might have been ten-"

Jean pressed the mute button and placed the phone back in his pocket. He didn't want to here her ramble on about how some kid was eating and she wasn't. He definitely wasn't in the mood for that.

By now Marco was sulking in a corner. Jean walked up to him a gave him a peck on the cheek. Then two intertwined their hands and walked on turning corner after corner still trying to get out of this stupid haunted house.

* * *

On the other side of town in an ice cream shop, Connie and Sasha are sitting talking (whilst eating their _triple scoop_ mint chock chip).

"Do you think they'll find their way out?" Sasha asked "I mean I still can't believe that the walls were hollow!"  
"And I still can't believe," Connie said "That you kicked one down and just left!"  
"Bish Bosh Connie, I just hope they'll be ok"  
"I bet they are having just as much fun as us"

 

Which was true in fact they may have had just a little bit more!


End file.
